A Change in Tradition
by lehnsherrr
Summary: It's Christmas time for our favorite mutant husbands! ((yeah basically a really fluffy and slightly smutty cherik Christmas fic. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE SOME MORE PLOT AND A SECOND CHAPTER I WOULD LOVE SOME FEEDBACK GUYS))


This was Charles and Erik's first Christmas as a married couple. The holiday was never celebrated to a full extent, since Erik was strictly Jewish. Despite that, they respected each others practices and spent the holidays together like any couple would. But what really confused Charles was when he spotted Erik dragging a large pine tree into the mansion.

Erik tugged the tree through the front door, his face red from the cold and snow sprinkled all over his clothes. In Charles's mind, he looked like an angel. He gave Charles a hopeful smile.

"Erik what are you doing?" Charles stood with a cup of coffee and hand in the pocket of his trousers, sleeves pushed up from working at his desk for hours before.

"Well," he stopped to take a breath. "We've never had a Christmas tree, and I've decided id like to try it."

"Are you sure? Darling you don't have to do this."

"Charles calm down, I want to. Its only a tree, c'mon it'll be fun decorating it!"

It was strange seeing Erik this enthusiastic about Christmas. But Charles didn't argue any further. It would be nice to have a change this year.

They gave each other a quick kiss, then set up the tree in the main lounge right in front of the large window with the help of Erik's metal abilities.

"I think i may have some lights and ornaments up in the attic." remarked Charles.

"Let's go."

Once they had the boxes of decorations down in front of the tree Charles began frantically going through the ornaments and telling remembering family stories. He would just talk about them like they were yesterday, laughing about the one time Raven broke a box of silver reindeer, and when his mother used to make cookies on this certain plate that read 'Happy Christmas' in red swirly font.

Erik stared at Charles's face, could see the happy memories in his eyes.

"This means so much to you." Erik said in a low voice.

Charles looked up abruptly from the photos. "We don't have to use these Erik. Really, I just haven't seen this stuff in forever."

"You haven't had a proper Christmas in years." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that Erik, you've done nothing. I have loved spending every year with you, it doesn't matter the traditions."

"Can i do this for you though?"

"Sure." He leaned across the box and kissed Erik long and hard on the mouth.

"So lets decorate this place!"

A satisfied Erik half smiled at Charles who stood up and began exitedly hanging red bulbs on the branches.

"Let me help" came from the metal bender and Charles watched several tree ornaments float onto random parts on the tree. The lights were strung around and turned on in no time. They stepped back to review their work.

"Oh Erik it looks splendid!"

Erik clasped his hands behind his back and turned to look at Charles. He was clearly the most happy he'd been in a long time and his smile showed it, stretching from ear to ear as he gawked at the magnificent tree. Erik loved the way the multi-colored lights shone against his face. Corny as it sounds, the moment was perfect. Snowing outside, no light but the lit up tree in the room, and the love of his life to spend the night with.

"So you like it?"

"I love it Erik. Thank you." Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's torso and gave a squeeze.

"I love you."

"I love you too mien schatz."

The glow made Charles pale skin look even more delicious. Erik began to gently kiss Charles's neck and face. In return Charles stroked his hands through Erik's hair. His beautiful, luscious hair, which, when combed back, doesn't _look_ all that luscious, but in reality it's voluminous and soft. Face still in Charles's neck, Erik's hands slid up the other man's sweater. Charles shivered from the cold hands on his warm belly and let out a soft breathy moan, which sent Erik over the edge. He pulled the jumper over Charles's head and kissed down his torso. He came back up and kissed Charles's lips once more. Taking a breath of air, he whispered in Charles's ear, "You are ridiculous."

Charles tried back, "Well you're outrageous."

Erik snorted and went back to covering the most of Charles as he could in kisses.

"Charles. . . Charles"

"Yes love?"

"I need you." he almost whimpered.

"I'm right here darling. . ." Charles began the struggle of getting Erik's slacks and underwear off his hips. The other man's pants were on the floor soon enough and Erik eagerly began grinding against Charles's erection. He backed them up so they were up against the wall with Erik cornering the telepath. In one swoop Charles was being held in Erik's arms against the wall, and Charles leaned his head back in impatience.

"Erik just please. . ."

"Shhhh. . . good things come to those who wait."

Charles half wanted to scream but let Erik continue to tease him anyway.

Slowly (way too slowly) Erik reached for the lube from the side table near them. (they try to keep a tube in almost every room in the house, despite Charles getting worried a guest might find it, but Erik had ensured him it would be worth it in times like this. He was right)

In a short minute, they were both slicked up and so hard they could hardly contain it. With such concentration and gentleness, Erik slid up into Charles, who let out a loud moan of satisfaction. Erik breathed heavier and even started to whine as he set a slow and sweet pace. Charles caught his lips and lapped at Erik's teeth and tongue like it was the last time he'd ever feel them. That's when Erik started to get rougher, slamming into Charles making his body shudder against Erik's slim but muscular frame. Charles braced his arms around Erik's shoulders and held on tight. He thought he would never let go. A cry came out of Erik as he came, warm inside of Charles.

"Oohhh. . . fuck, Erik."

Charles wasn't far behind, jetting come over his and Erik's torso.

There was so much pure love, Charles's mind became clouded, and all he knew that existed was Erik. Just Erik, to have to himself. To have Erik whole.

Erik collapsed and pulled them both down to the carpet tugging Charles into his lap. They sat there for a minute or two, enjoying feeling each others bodies, and lazily kissing at the others neck and shoulders.

Erik followed Charles's face, wanting to look into his eyes and not break contact.

"You're so beautiful Charles"

"I couldn't ask for a better husband. Happy Christmas Erik."


End file.
